


直到你我相连

by lEVIAfER1984



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, OOC, mercykill - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lEVIAfER1984/pseuds/lEVIAfER1984
Summary: 那时还是Mercy和Reaper，Reaper濒临死亡，但Mercy不会放手，即便说出不应该的选择。旧文，瞎写的，真的，写在莫伊拉出来之前，总之就让我悄悄发出来好了。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	直到你我相连

一

如果硬要说的话，我是恶人。  
长角的怪物。小时候人们那么叫我。  
带角的，黑发的。紫色瞳孔的……就像巫女一样。  
父母帮我把头发染成金色，还买了许多蓝色的美瞳。  
但是角，父母带我去看了医生，可黑色的角是我身体的一部分，毫不在意的弯曲生长着，“若是强制切掉和可能和截肢差不多，即便去掉了可能也会再长出来……估计是骨头的异象生长，很特别啊，没有必要这么折磨她。”  
医生并没有因为我的外表别样看我，和我的父母一样把我看做普通的孩子。  
他们都是温柔的人呐。

有着漂亮的皮囊的我，长大后，头上的角只是被当做叛逆的标志，相识之后，大家都对我很友好，并且因为学习十分优秀校方也从没有说过什么。

好看的外表，优异的成绩都是我的保护壳。

毕业之后选择了学医，多多少少有想搞清楚为什么会长出角，不过世界经历了那么多变革，奇奇怪怪的东西也没什么吧。

二

披着人皮的我在战争期间加入了守望先锋，优秀的医术可以帮助大家，可是再优秀的医术并没有救回自己的父母……人都会死去啊，世上有能不老不死的方法吗？

不再染自己的头发，取下美瞳，穿上鲜红的制服，能帮队友治疗的权杖，和在莫里森耐心教导下选择配上的突击枪。  
每一次战斗都拼尽全力，筋疲力尽，可还是不断有人死去。  
觉得悲伤，觉得可惜，觉得气愤，觉得可笑……  
“谢谢你医生。”——为什么要谢我，那么多人死去。  
“还好有医生在。”——可是你依旧失去了双腿。

莫里森最先看出的不对，我们谈了很多次，却找不到方法帮我。   
花更多时间在实验室，更努力让更多人活下来，让每一次战斗胜利……

“我的天使……”  
当莱耶斯抱住我时他这样说。  
我救那些人只是为了让自己好受，我手中的突击枪也夺取许多人的性命。不断的医学研究只是为了医学本身。  
有着道林格雷面向世人的美貌，同时拥有着他画像保有的丑陋内心。  
“那我也被他们私下称为死神，不被待见的暗影守望的首领……莫里森那样的人对我们来说太耀眼了。”

暗影守望的任务越来越困难，莱耶斯的伤越来越严重，当他来找我，悲伤的同时却感到欣喜，你此刻就在我视线之中，不会片刻被硝烟吞没，不用与他人分享的，我的莱耶斯，我的，爱人。

可总有一天他也会被死亡夺走。  
不断扩大的这个想法加深了我的不安，一定存在战胜死亡的方法，这样坚信着。  
战斗，研究，和他待在一起……  
在实验室不断尝试着，违背自然规则的永生的方法。

三

终于配好的药剂那晚，看着它，果然是女巫的后代吧，这样想着，使细胞超速再生，追赶，超过，战胜死亡。  
想让莱耶斯也看看。  
可还没走出医疗站却看到从大门涌进的大批人，走在最前面的莫里森身上到处是鲜血，掠过他脸上的悲伤，模模糊糊看出躺在担架上的黑色人影是莱耶斯。  
强烈的悲痛冲击着，我却笑了，直到他们将他放到医疗台上离去才哭出来。  
他终于没有戴那顶丑透了的傻帽子，出自我手的蹩脚之做，执意要戴上。  
鲜血沾湿他额头前的头发，黏黏的贴在皮肤上。  
我触碰的地方都浸着鲜血，我亲吻他，闻见弥漫开的铁锈味，他仍艰难呼吸着，想要回应，他尝试说话，吐出的只有鲜血。  
我的爱人，在我面前，他快死去，我却无法救他。我感觉自己的心要把我撕裂了，所有感觉哽咽在喉中，希望自己就在此刻死去，只要不要再承受。

我紧紧握着他的左手，我想这样他一定觉得很痛，但自私的我只是越来越用力，因为这样使我好受些。

直到我想起那瓶药剂，没有试验过的，巫女的药剂。

如果直接让他喝，他一定无法咽下去，而且如果失败了……失败了……可是会比现在还糟吗。

先咽下半瓶药剂之后我将另外一半喂给了他。  
…………………………

四 

我成为不死的怪物，胜过了死亡，不断重生。  
我终于截下自己的双角，磨碎的粉末伴着自己的血液喂给了守望先锋的核心成员们，这样只要我不死，便可使他们重生。  
头发染成永久的金色，瞳孔也刻上永远的蓝色，穿上白色的制服，在守望先锋永远的待下去。

而我的爱人成为不生不死的愤怒的虚影，仇恨着我，排斥着我，加入了黑爪。

我成为无限‘真实’的存在，他却成为‘无限’的幻影，触碰哪怕仅仅是贴近只会感到伴随肉体慢慢消逝的灼痛。

他当然是恨我的，自私的我为了留下他喂他喝下巫女的毒药，被诅咒着，永远永远被困在世界上，不被接受也不被排斥的扭曲的存在。  
和我一样，和怪物一样。

“你会永远留在守望先锋，救你能救的每一个人，或许这样你还能有用。而让我原谅你?那永远都不可能。”他冷笑着，声音从白色的面具中低沉着传出。

上帝啊，怎样他才能原谅我呢，我救下更多的人我所犯下的罪孽能被世间原谅吗？恶的人是我，为什么却要让莱耶斯受苦。  
明明知道没有上帝存在的的，在破败的教堂中，在冰冷的十字架下下跪，大声哭喊着。  
我不是你们所说的天使，我是罄竹难书的恶人，  
我是不可饶恕的巫女，我实现了不老不死的愿望，而我的爱人替我受尽折磨。

战争似乎永远都不会结束，越来越多的人死去，人类的数量锐减，所有人都对此感到悲伤，可我却期盼着那天。  
直到那天，莱耶斯还会拒绝我吗，当我成为地球上唯二活着的“人类”……  
在我面前臣服吧。  
到那时，只有我会接受你，只有我会爱你了,我的怪物，我亲手制造的  
只属于我一人的  
女巫的  
挚爱的怪物。


End file.
